A Plan To Make You Mine
by doxengirl
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ginny set out to get Ron and Hermione together but instead get close.Dean Thomas will not let Harry bloody Potter get his girl. So who does Harry end up with happy best friends, Ginny, or an angry Dean Thomas? I do not own HP!
1. Making The PLan

Dear Diary,

Me and Ron? Well you see that is all I can say. Ever since he started going out with Lavender (uhh!) we have grown apart, he has been distant. The fact is so have I but he makes me just so angry! He and I just don't get along anymore , it's like he is trying to prove some stupid point. His point just drives me insane he isn't improving his situation. Everytime he is with her, his Lav-Lav, he graps her waist and snogs her senseless. It shatters my heart everytime but al he does is snicker! I've decided that we aren't going to Slughorn's party together. Who would tick him off the most? Well there is Blaise, never mind not my best idea.  
Wait I've got it! I'll go with Cormac. It isn't exactly a positive but Ron will pull another Victor, hopefully. Oh here comes Ginny I'll write later.

Lots Of Love,  
Hermione

Ginny closed Hermione's diary and sighed. They were never going to get together if her stupid brother kept f-ing up the situation. All he did was make Hermione cry at night. It wasn't fair she would like to see Ron go through what Hermione did. Ron never would though he was so thick!

Ginny made her way out of the girls dorm when she met heads with someone,"Hey watch where your going,"the voice started,"Oh Ginny!" the voice now sounded uneven and when she looked up to see who it was she hit green met brown. The boy with the mop top black hair and scar on his forehead just off center stood infront of her. "I'm sorry," he started again," You see I wasn't expecting you. I was running from Ron, he was going on about Hermione went out with Victor and that Hermione shouldn't be mad at him and stuff. Anyway I didn't mean to bore you to death I was just, yeah. So how is Dean?" he asked changing the subject.

"He is fine. You know he is really excited about you letting him play on the team and stuff. He has been talking about all week when we are trying to"  
she stopped herself and turned scarlet. The youngest Weasley did not want Harry to know about her time in the broom closet with her boyfriend."So quittich practice went well today or was it yesterday? How are you besides being driven mad by my brother and Hermione?"

"I'm fine it's just I've been kinda lonely because when I am with Hermione al she does is talk about Ron and his stupidity and when I am with Ron all he does is talk about Hermione and how stupid she is. I can't just talk to them about anything anymore." Harry froze he didn't mean to tell Ginny that much about how he was feeling.

"Harry why did you come and talk to me?" then she thought about it," I'm not with Dean all the time am I".

"Ginny you to are practicaly joined at the hip," Harry stated.

"Oh is someone jealous?" she giggled trying to cover up the fact that she hoped he was.

"Yes Ginny I am and I am going to kill Dean tonight in our room," Harry said half joking while he laughed. He was kidding about the murder part but he was very jealous of Dean Thomas.

"Harry James Potter I am appalled," she said holding her hand to her heart," I mean really that is very rude don't you think, "she giggled, " So really Harry I'm not going to find my boyfriend dead in the morning."

"I can not make that promise Ginerva Molly Weasley, oh yeah I caught up on the middle name game," Harry joked. Suddenly the room went qiuet but an akward qiuet because Dean had just walked in and kissed Ginny full on. Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry Harry didn't relize you were there," Dean said. Lair! Harry knew he was Dean didn't like Ginny hanging out with other boys except him. Everyone knew Dean was a jealous guy when it came to Ginny except for her. Harry just laughed and said goodbye and walked away.

Ginny stopped him by saying, "Harry wait, can you help me with shutting up you know who about her and getting the people in question together?"

"Ginny I can't meddle with this it isn't just anybody we are talking about," Dean looked confused.

"PLEASE!" She begged. Then to seal the deal she pouted her lip and gave him a cute face. The face reserved for only Mr. Potter.

"Gin please don't give me the face. You know I can't say no to that specific face." she only made it bigger," Okay you win!" he said throwing his arms in the air. Harry then walked away.

Dean faced Ginny and said you have never used that face on me before, Now that I think about it I've never seen that face but it seems like Harry has."

"Well of course Harry has seen that face I only use that face on him. That face is a very powerful thing because Harry doesn't yeld easily. So that face is reserved for Mr. Potter alone." Deans face turned beat red and looked at the place where Harry walked away his face angry. When he turned back around Ginny was gone.

He muttered,"Mark my word Harry Potter I'll be damned if you think you can just steal my girl!" 


	2. Making The Promise

Ginny paced her dorm, she had to find a way to get Ron and Hermione together but for some god damn reason she couldn't think of anything! Come on Ginny pull out the Fred and George Weasley part of your brain. Nothing! Wow, Fred and George would be disapointed because she usually had something up her sleeve but to no avail. She made her way over to her bed and threw herself down with a thump. Ginny was tired of Hermione and Ron dancing around eachother, well to be more specific more like stomping niether of them were graceful. Everone could see they were head over heels for eachother except them.

She lay back on her bead when she hit something hard. Ouch! She put her hand under her back and pulled out the cause of her discomfort, it was a picture frame. She looked at it and saw the picture taken last year at a DA meeting. Ron was next to Hermione putting bunny ears behind her while Hermione kept smiling and the turned and swatted his hands. Next to Hermione was Ginny and she had her hands behind her back smiling and then stealing a glance at Harry to her right. Harry was laughing at Ron and Hermione, he would take his hand a glide his little bit of bangs off his eyes. Behind this merry group was the most devoius, reckless, annoying people she had ever known her brothers, Fred and George. They were playing with some pieces of chocolate and then Fred's face would turn blue. This picture always made Ginny laugh although latley it made her uncomfortable.

You see 4th year Ginny was very different from 5th year Ginny. 5th year Ginny knew what she wanted and was independant, meaning she didn't follow Harry Potter around like some lost puppy dog. The feelings she had last year though were still there, she still got nervous when just the two of them would be together. She still played with her hair when silence overcame the situation but she was stronger than last year she would not cry this year over some asian girl. Ginny Weasley was going to be a new Ginny she told herself this summer and so far she had kept that promise. It was getting harder though. This picture showed how Ginny was and Ginny used to admire the picture but now it was like a sort of shame. This Ginny was not someone to be proud of and yet this was the Ginny Harry became friends with.

She silenced her thoughts when Hermione Granger stormed into the girls 5th year dorm, "Uhh! All he does is make rude comments to me and make out with that slutty skank!"

"Hi Hermione nice to see you too. No I'm fine and yes my day has been good so now we can call someone a slutty skank. Hermioe what did Ron do?"

"How do you know it is Ron and Lavender I was talking about?"

"Oh so it isn't Ron and I don't recall saying the name Lavender that was all you."

"I'm sorry Ginny it's just that he makes me so mad. I wouldn't even bother you with this because I usually go to Harry but I can't find him anywhere." That lucky bastard is avoiding her, well he was telling me today how they drive him insane. I'll do this for Hermione this time but Potter owes me.

"So Hermione what happened?"

"Ginny I don't know what to do anymore. I resign with wanting Ronald and I to make up, all he does is push me away. Maybe he wants me to go away.  
It's just that our friendship has never been solid in the first place, we have always fought but one girl can tear down our unsupported friendship. I really do want to make amiens but everytime we get close to talking and making up she shows up! He wants to be with her anyway so who am I to deny him what his heart trully wishes our friendship was never that important anyway. I mean he only asked me to the dance in 4th year because he was without a date. We only became friends because he felt bad I was almost murdered by his selfishness."

"Hermione when you say things like that it makes you sound like a pity friend and we both know you are no pity friend. True Ron felt horrible that you almost died but if he didn't want to further anything after the rescue he would have. Yes, he only asked you to the dance because he was dateless but he really did want to go with you and do you not recall he had a horrible time at the ball? Hermione your frienship isn't unsupported it is just unusal. I mean the sexual tension between the two of you never happens in most friendships. The way you and Ron support eachother is amazing but you two also fight that is why it seems so unsupported. Also, I'll be damned if Lavender Brown screws with your relasionship you two are best friends! Hermione relax,  
most importantly wait. Ron is thick like you said and you also said that you would go with Cormac are you thick?"

"Ginny your right about everything and yeah about Cormac...wait how did you know that I only said that in my diary. Ginerva Molly Weasley you read my diary! How could you, why did you?"

My eyes shot out of my head I had completly forgotten about keeping the diary to myself. She is going to kill me,"Hermione listen I'm so sorry about..."

"Save it Ginny. I guess it doesn't matter you read my diary because I was going to tell you that anyway but you have to promise that you won't do it again.  
Alright?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back and said,"Alright, I promise." Hey well I'm related to Fred and George what did you honestly exspect."Hermione,  
I really have to go I'll talk to you later." Before she could answer I was already out the door. I just had to find Harry he had to know what I was just told.

Author's Note- So what did you think? Well you can let me know by pressing that little box at the bottom the one that says "Review". Thanx a million

I also wanna thank -lovesreading2 (thanks for the advice)  
-Gwenfrewi72 for leaving such amazing reviews 


	3. Making The Closet Crazy

**Author's Note- I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED. I apologize to all of the readers who had to wait for this chapter, but I will try to update as readily as I can. Hopefully three or fours times a month. However, updates will come sooner with reviews. **

_Disclaimer- I OWN HARRY POTTER... no I don't. Not only do I not own Harry Potter, but I lied about it. AH well, enjoy!

* * *

_

Ginny ran down the stairs of her dorm as quickly as she could. The latest news Hermione had revealed to her made her relation to the twins come out. She had a plan that would get her testosterone filled brother and her overly hormonal best friend in a broom closet on a daily basis. It was full proof, but before she could get in plan in motion her right hand man had to be on board.

Harry always found the flaw in Ginny's plan. If she did anything he always pushed her to make it better. The same went for their friendship; he was always pushing to make it more solid and close. He had become one of her most wonderful friends. Ginny and Harry were like Bonnie and Clyde, Bert and Ernie, Shaggy and Scooby, or Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Ginny eyes snapped open at the last duo. Clark and Lois were a couple and she and Harry were not even remotely a couple. How dare her brain even contemplate the thought?

While Ginny was deep in though she collided with a large mass. The two fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch. Good damn watch where you are walking." Ginny said in a hurry.

The other person replied flustered, "Oh I am so sorry… Ginny."

Ginny sat up and looked in the pickled green eyes of her attacker. She blushed and stumbled with her words, "Harry. I am so sorry; I didn't know it was you. And now I feel like such an idiot. Umm why don't we both forget about my mouth and start over?"

Harry chuckled a deep laugh that sent shivers down Ginny's spine. He slowly stood up and went to Ginny's side. His hand reached out to her aid and prompted her up. The two were nose to nose. Harry coughed and backed away. "We have to stop running into each other, literally. One of these days I'm going to get hurt because you are so tough I can't stand it."

Ginny giggled and punched his shoulder, "Yeah well you I'm glad you know whom your messing with Potter. Now you watch your back and make sure it doesn't collide with mine."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, "Now seriously Gin, what's going on? You were running down the stairs like a maniac when we had our fall. Something was going on in your head or you would have been watching where you were going."

"Well I came up with plan for the two idiots we call Hermione and Ronald."

Harry's eyes widened. He grabbed her by the wrist and hurried her to the closet under the stairs in the boy's dorm. He threw her inside and followed behind shutting the door behind him.

"Okay I'm listening."

Out of breath Ginny replied, "What the hell Harry? Did you really need to shove me in a closet to hear my master plan or was it just for dramatic effect?"

With a blush Harry said, "We didn't know who was listening in on our conversation. I had to get us somewhere private and my head thought closet. Sorry force of habit."

Ginny said curiously, "Force of habit? What habit has you dragging girls into a closet so no one can hear you? Huh, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, umm… well you see. So Ginny tell me about your master plan."

"We will discuss the closet issue later. Understand?"

Harry nodded hurriedly, "Okay, so Hermione was telling me about how she was going to take Cormac to Slugghorn's Christmas Party. How she also thought Ron only wanted to be friends with her out of pity. And how she wasn't going down to Lavender without a fight."

"Ok, Gin, but how does that help?"

"Well it got my little wheels to turn. What if Ron feels the same way? I mean, that Hermione was only friends with him out of pity because he was to stupid or something. It means that they both are out to prove a point to one another. They both want to show their worth. What if we give them a little push to work harder? Right now they both are too afraid to make any major move to reconcile their friendships. But all we have to do is feed to them why the other is friends with them.

"Like 'Hey Ron Hermione was just telling me how smart she thought what you did in class to day was. It reminded her of how much she valued your friendship.' Or 'Hey Hermione Ron was just telling me how brave he thought you were telling that teacher off with her incorrect facts. It made him remember why he became friends with you and how much he missed you.' I mean just feed them the things that they both want to hear, huh?"

Harry was silent for a minute and broke out into laughter. "Ha um Ginny… ha, well, hmph. Listen Ginny I know that they are both driving you crazy, but that plan was awful. I mean really terrible. The concept of making them miss each other is brilliant, but I mean you sounded crazy. We don't want them to be friends again, and that is what your plan does. Personally, I thought we wanted them to snog each other senseless in a closet somewhere?

"Now the concept of feeding them tidbits of information could very well work, but it has to be more sexual. Like "Hey Hermione, Ron said the funniest thing today. He told me how he thought frizzy hair was hot. It makes him think about helping making it more untamed.' Or "Hey Ron, Hermione is completely off her rocker. She told me that red hair turns her on and that it reminds her of sticky strawberries.' I mean get them both going."

Ginny sighed, "Harry, to be honest. Both of our plans need a lot of work. The craziness is getting to our heads."

Ginny turned to leave the closet, but turned back around, "Harry just out of curiosity how did you get the idea for both of those sexual tidbits? I mean, you couldn't come up with that off the top of your head."

"Well Ron told me the frizzy hair thing one night. The red hair thing just kind of came to me, it does remind me of strawberries."

Ginny laughed, "Been dreaming about Ron?"

"NO! Just female redheads are sexy, no men."

Ginny grew pink, "Um Harry do you think I'm sexy?"

Harry took a step closer to her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Well you see…"

The closet door swung open to reveal a very upset Dean Thomas. "Harry have you seen Ginny? She's gone missing… oh, hello Ginny. Fancy meeting you in a closet with my roommate."

The two jumped apart quickly and Ginny left the closet and went to Dean, "It is not what it looks like. We both were…"

Harry interjected, "Hiding. We were hiding from Hermione and Ron. They are kind of driving us both bonkers. You understand, mate."

Dean sneered at Harry, "Yeah mate, I see completely."

* * *

**Author's Note- Well I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
